


wrong turn .

by chinecab



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Drama, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinecab/pseuds/chinecab
Summary: их счастливый конец где-то в другой вселенной
Relationships: oneside!Yu Sungoh/Choi Kisu





	wrong turn .

**Author's Note:**

> ох, 2014 год, активный тупари и официальная русскоязычная группа, ностальгия так и прёт  
> времена когда я не знала, что трагедию можно писать, никого не убивая, но этот текст мне слишком дорог чтобы не перенести его

Вода в лужах пузырится под дождевыми каплями, и Соно думает, что это надолго; автобуса нет уже двадцать минут, на часах без пятнадцати девять, а топать пешком неохота. Первая пара идёт к чёрту, а Соно прячется от дождя под стеклянной крышей остановки в квартале от дома.  
На телефон приходит сообщение от матери с датой, когда они поедут в больницу; в какао - от Джухёна.  
"Первую пару переместили, тебе повезло"  
Соно криво усмехается и прячет старенький смартфон в карман; из-за угла, поднимая брызги, выезжает автобус. Хоть где-то ему повезло; в больницу он ложится в этот четверг и немного не готов.  
Год назад у Соно были какие-то цели и желание их достигнуть; сегодня он рассматривает своё лицо в зеркале как в последний раз и думает начать курить; матери не было до этого целую неделю, и боль в желудке из-за забывчивости становится привычной.  
Соно смотрит в окно и мнёт пальцами ремень безопасности; ехать на переднем сиденье автомобиля почему-то очень беспокойно - либо дело в предстоящей операции.  
Соно выписывают уже в понедельник, и он застывает перед зеркалом в ванной на двадцать минут; щёки непривычно большие и мягкие - пальцы сами тянут кожу в сторону - глаза кажутся больше, а лицо младше. Желудок ноет и крутит, потому что в больнице неоткуда кому-то было знать, что он забывает есть.  
Джухён пишет в какао, что хочет увидеть результат - камера на телефоне щёлкает негромко, и Соно нажимает на "отправить". В ответ приходит короткое: "Хомяк".  
В университете на него смотрят - кто-то безразлично скользит взглядом по незнакомому теперь лицу, кто-то узнаёт и сначала в глазах удивление, а потом что-то вроде презрения. Соно всё равно; он ложился под нож не ради смазливой мордашки, а Джухёну абсолютно плевать - он только дразнит хомяком.  
\- У тебя всё ещё свободна вторая кровать?  
Переезд от матери должен был стать взвешенным решением и важным шагом во взрослую жизнь с чётким представлением своего будущего; но у Соно впереди ёбаное нихуя, в кармане помятая пачка Parlament и за спиной рюкзак. В телефоне больше десяти пропущенных вызовов, а в желудке - пустота и вгрызающаяся в стенки боль; Соно надеется сдохнуть, пока ждёт Джухёна в Богом забытой забегаловке через дорогу от метро.  
Ему везёт, и рюкзак с вещами плюхается на кровать в двухместной комнате общежития их университета. Стипендии едва хватит его оплатить, и Соно прочёсывает интернет в поисках работы. Джухён покупает двухлитровый сок и разбавляет его водой; он учится на медицинском, и Соно верит ему больше, чем себе, но покупает ещё пачку сигарет на последние деньги. Продавец долго сверяет фотографию в паспорте с его лицом.  
\- Не забудь поесть.  
У Джухёна практика, и он пропадает целыми сутками; Соно тоже пропадает, но на работе и просто так, и овощной суп портится на пятый день. Соно выливает неприятно пахнущую субстанцию в унитаз и думает, что его жизнь катится туда же; он может обхватить своё бедро большими и указательными пальцами и прячет неприглядную худобу в больших толстовках.  
Соно теряет сознание в восемь часов утра только поднявшись с постели.  
_' Веселье'_ \- думает Соно, глядя на капельницу в своей руке; Джухён ругается на него по телефону и, наверное, будь он здесь - дал бы в лоб. Джухён сильный, возможно, так бы прекратилось это всё; не то чтобы Соно хочет умереть, но мысль об этом живёт где-то в дальнем углу его сознания.  
Соно хотел быть таким же как Джухён в средней и старшей школе, потому что девочкам такие нравились; сейчас у него анемия, через кожу просвечивают вены и отсутствие каких-либо желаний.  
После выписки Соно берёт на дом задания у преподавателей, потому что жизнь не закончена и обучение тоже; одногруппники со смесью жалости и презрения смотрят на теряющиеся в джинсах ноги-палочки. Соно плевать.  
Он идёт в магазин за сигаретами и застывает в мясном отделе; ему такое нельзя, да и не хочется, но у Соно хорошая память на лица.  
Бывший одноклассник тоже бледный, но явно не по той же причине; из-под рукава футболки видны мышцы на руке, а мощные бёдра обтянуты тёмно-синими джинсами. Первое воспоминание, которое всплывает в голове - презрительное "этот педик" и бойкот со стороны всего класса на протяжении трёх лет. А потом имя - Кису; у него всё такое же смазливое лицо, а волосы светлые. Соно просто стоит и смотрит, потому что бывший одноклассник красивый и ухоженный, и у него ни одной задней мысли.  
Кису оглядывается на него почти испуганно и с удивлением; Соно переминается с ноги на ногу и говорит неуверенно:  
\- Привет.  
Кису живёт совсем рядом с магазином и недалеко от общежития; Соно думает, что бывший одноклассник ужасно наивный и доверчивый - это подкупает. А ещё Кису плевать, что Соно срезали челюсть, но он периодически смотрит неверяще на щёки, делающие лицо детским. Соно не дашь и двадцати, но в нём сто восемьдесят один сантиметр, в паспорте стоит девяносто второй год, а масса, наверное, едва наберёт пятидесяти пяти килограмм.  
\- Один живёшь?  
Очевидно глупый вопрос, потому что в квартире всего на одну персону; Соно просто хочется, чтобы с ним говорили.  
Кису кивает и на вопрос о родителях сухо бросает: "Мы не общаемся" - Соно смотрит на яркое пятно под линией его челюсти и догадывается о причинах.  
Бывшие военные не одобряют геев.  
\- Твой парень не прибьёт меня, если увидит здесь?  
Кису моргает удивлённо и качает головой, а Соно не даёт ему сказать.  
\- Только не ври, что его нету. У тебя засос на шее.  
Они никогда не общались близко (никто не общался с Чхве Кису в школе), и вся эта резкость, наглость неоправданы. Но Кису не реагирует негативно, и Соно про себя называет его тряпкой.  
\- Мы не живём вместе.  
Усмехается Кису на свои же слова ехидно и как-то ещё, но Соно не силён в чужих эмоциях, особенно когда когда свои - скудные и блеклые. Соно вертит в руках яблоко и спрашивает разрешения закурить; вместо пепельницы Кису даёт пластмассовую крышку от какао и открывает окно.  
Соно смотрит на него и думает, что Джухён отчего-то не вызывает зависти, хоть и тоже здоровый, нормальный человек; дело, может, в том, что Кису красивый очень и кожа у него будто фарфоровая.  
Джухён отвешивает подзатыльник высунувшемуся в окно Соно и отбирает у него сигарету; он уставший безмерно, а до конца его практики ещё недели полторы. Соно разогревает суп после первого же напоминания, потому что у Джухёна очевидно нет сил постоянно его пинать.  
Соно думает о посещении психотерапевта и после работы курит возле подъезда Кису (ноги сами несут туда); у него в руке пакет с пачкой обезболивающего и овощами для супа (Соно и сам похож на суповой набор, только такие супы ему пока нельзя). Кису замирает, заметив щуплую фигуру в громадной толстовке; он неуверенно окликает Соно, а тот вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
\- Я тут мимо проходил.  
Это "мимо проходил" на самом деле длится уже час, но это не так важно; Соно рассматривает Кису в свете фонаря и думает, что тот похож так на какого-нибудь эльфа из фэнтези - красивый какой-то до невозможности и кончики ушей торчат забавно.  
Соно оценивает красоту Кису без какого-либо внутреннего трепета и сомневается, что ещё может чувствовать что-то к людям.  
Джухён не звонит с вопросом: "Где ты?" - а значит, он на смене; Соно остаётся в чужой квартире на ночь и около часа просто лежит и смотрит на спину Кису в темноте.  
На следующей неделе Соно выходит на работу и полночи тупо сидит за стойкой, вытянув тощие ноги - желающих посетить кофейню крайне мало; у него в кармане пачка с тремя сигаретами и половинка яблока. Он фотографирует пустой зал и отправляет Джухёну, когда тот спрашивает, как успехи; на карту памяти скачаны две книги, одну из которых Соно дочитал, а вторая оказалось безумно скучной.  
На первой паре Соно прячет зевки за ладонью и натягивает на голову капюшон - взгляды одногруппников становится невыносимо терпеть. В середине второй он от нечего делать ищет на фэйсбуке Кису и разочарованно кривит губы, когда поиски успехом не венчаются.  
Соно валится спать сразу - стоит ему только оказаться возле кровати; боли в желудке почти не беспокоят, а значит - скоро он вылечится; либо обезболивающие так хороши.  
Возле дома Кису он стоит в конце недели, вечером в субботу и стряхивает пепел себе под ноги; отрицать, что его тянет к красивому бывшему однокласснику-гею - бессмысленно, но он и не пытается. Соно заходит в подъезд вместе с красивым молодым мужчиной (Соно уже задолбали красивые люди, если быть честным), который приезжает на машине, поднимается на нужный этаж на лифте с ним же. Они оба замирают перед дверью в квартиру Кису; Соно смотрит на незнакомца, повернув голову, и встречается с ним глазами. Соно отмечает, что того не портят даже смуглая кожа и торчащие в стороны уши.  
В этот момент Кису открывает дверь, и Соно становится неловко; вообще ситуация становится неловкой. А Кису смотрит на них обоих и сжимает нервно ручку двери.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду.  
В спину Соно доносится смешок, и ему впервые не плевать; он едет на работу в гадком настроении - раздражает даже музыка. Как назло, в кофейне всю ночь находится кто-нибудь; Соно одаривает клиентов тухлой улыбкой и строчит Джухёну в какао.  
После учёбы Соно возвращается в общежитие и залезает в душ; даже после этого гадкое ощущение собственной никчёмности никуда не девается.  
Кису на фэйсбуке всё-таки есть; Соно залипает, открыв его фотографию, и думает, что неплохо бы узнать номер телефона. Просто чтобы был.  
Они встречаются в том же магазине; Соно едва соображает, потому что Джухён не появляется в общежитии вообще - и он забывает, что надо есть. Кису выглядит смертельно заебавшимся - Соно вдруг чувствует необходимость его обнять; это странно, непривычно, и губы сами расползаются в слабой улыбке.  
\- Дай мне свой номер.  
Кису кивает удивлённо, а Соно с той же улыбкой вбивает в его телефон цифры и нажимает на кнопку вызова.  
Через два дня Соно сидит на кровати, подобрав под себя длинные тощие ноги, и считает гудки; Кису отвечает через пятнадцать и на вопрос: "Где ты сейчас?" - издаёт смешок.  
\- Хочешь приехать? Тебе здесь не понравится.  
Соно натягивает капюшон толстовки ниже и смотрит из-под его края на Кису - очень красивого и очень пьяного; сидеть в гей-баре, не имея ориентации довольно странно. Кису облизывает губы, улыбается неловко и говорит:  
\- Я говорил, что не понравится.  
Соно вроде бы всё равно, а вроде бы и нет; бедро Кису прижимается к его, и оно тёплое. И у Соно к Кису что-то тёплое, но больное очень; оно фантомно ноет где-то под рёбрами, хочется запустить туда руку и выдрать. Соно не знал, что это случается так быстро, когда долгое время общаешься с одним только человеком, а потом появляется кто-то ещё. Но красоту Кису он всё ещё оценивает сухо и без трепета.  
У Кису оживает телефон; Соно невольно пытается услышать его собеседника, впрочем, легко догадаться. Кису говорит: "Где, по-твоему, может находиться одинокий пьяный гей?" - и - "Как хочешь"  
Последнее, видимо, ответ на предложение приехать и забрать; Соно завидно и тоже хочется забрать одинокого (оказывается) и пьяного гея куда-нибудь. Кису засовывает телефон обратно в карман и скашивает глаза на Соно, вдруг говорит:  
\- Извини. Что приехал сюда. Но спасибо.  
Соно неожиданно осознаёт; одинокий красивый гей даже не воспринимает его как мужчину, потенциального партнёра. Соно двадцать два, чёрт возьми, но Кису смотрит на него как на подростка.  
Уже знакомый красивый мужчина забирает такого же красивого Кису через полчаса у выхода из бара; Соно курит в стороне последнюю сигарету из пачки и смотрит. Кису смотрится с этим мужчиной хорошо, но Соно это - как бритвой по глазам; сигарета ломается у фильтра и летит в мусорку. Прежде чем Соно разворачивается и уходит - мужчина оборачивается на него. Его взгляд насмешливый и жалостливый одновременно.  
Соно тошнит от себя.  
В общежитии злой Джухён - он не орёт, только с грохотом ставит перед Соно стакан с разбавленным соком; это повторяется уже чёрт знает в какой раз. Соно смотрит на лучшего друга и как никогда хочет быть им. Джухён - здоровый мужчина с большими мышцами и без пяти минут медицинским образованием; у Соно есть только анемия и срочная нужда посетить психиатра. И впервые мысль о том, что таким он никому не нужен.  
Кису звонит сам, в начале следующей недели; у него виноватый тон, и он предлагает встретиться. Соно даже не пытается отказаться; после смены и пар, вместо привычного сна он стоит возле чужого подъезда - по привычке с сигаретой. Соно до физического больно смотреть на Кису, но он пьёт зелёный чай и смотрит - до рези в глазах.  
Кису за что-то извиняется, ёрзает на стуле под пристальным взглядом и задирает повыше воротник свитера; но Соно уже успел увидеть следы от пальцев. Перед его глазами воображение рисует, как тот мужчина сжимает шею Кису - трахает его и держит за шею. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, пальцы стискивают кружку сильно; Соно ставит её на стол, опускает голову и закрывает ладонями лицо.  
\- Блять, - вырывается из его рта, - Кису. Блять.  
Он не знает, что ему говорить и делать - его будто разъедает изнутри, а глаза застилает чёрной пеленой.  
Кису тянет его ладони от лица и смотрит - непонимающе и без жалости - с сочувствием. Соно кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся, захлебнётся собственной бессильной злобой. У Кису тёплые ладони; они гладят неловко по спине, прижимают голову Соно к чужой груди.  
Соно стискивает зубы, но не выдерживает и цепляется пальцами за свитер Кису; телефон того разрывается от чьих-то звонков за стеной, но впустую.  
Соно засыпает в кровати Кису, уткнувшись носом в его шею.  
На утро у Соно мигрень, а обезболивающее лежит в общежитии, в прикроватной тумбочке. Они с Кису выходят в одно время и разъезжаются в разные стороны, не сказав друг другу ни слова. Соно проваливается в свои мысли и приходит в себя только вечером, возле какого-то бара; ему ужасно хочется напиться, но состояние здоровья плачевное и нельзя ни в коем случае. Соно выкуривает две сигареты и идёт к спуску в метро; взгляд цепляется за отражение в какой-то витрине. Нелепая толстовка, висящая словно мешок, из-под которой торчит белая майка, ноги похожи на палки; только щёки большие и мягкие.  
_' Хомяк'_ \- усмехается про себя Соно и уходит подальше.  
В вагоне он забивается в угол и затыкает уши наушниками; в них играет System Of Down, и Соно тонет в музыке, игнорируя окружающий мир и собственные мысли.  
Ветер едва не сбивает Соно с ног при выходе из метро; капюшон падает с головы, и прямо в лицо хлещет дождь. Одежда неприятно липнет к телу, наушники глохнут уже через минуту. Соно думает, что его жизнь - полное дерьмо. Жизнь, кажется, считает куском дерьма его самого.  
Соно не идёт в общежитие; он замирает перед дверью в квартиру на шестом этаже и давит пальцем на кнопку рядом с дверью. Ему открывают через минуту; Соно смотрит сверху вниз на незнакомого мужчину и, блять, вот сейчас нихрена не понимает.  
\- Вы, собственно, к кому?  
Дебильный вопрос, если учесть, что Кису живёт один. С одежды Соно течёт вода на резиновый коврик перед порогом, и тому вдруг смешно становится; это дурацкое под рёбрами ещё живое, несмотря на другого мужчину в квартире объекта воздыхания. Не просто другого - ещё одного другого.  
\- Кису спит?  
Кису только после душа - у него влажные волосы и полотенце на шее; Соно даже забывает про того, кто стоит за спиной. Он чувствует себя собакой - промокшей насквозь, уличной и жалкой.  
Соно давит то чёрное, что снова лезет изнутри, когда видит на бёдрах Кису синяки. Соно плевать.  
Кису ниже гораздо и стоять, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, неудобно, но Соно комкает пальцами край его майки и дышит шумно; так бы и остаться.  
Джухён ругает его беззлобно по телефону, Соно слушает с невольной улыбкой и обещает больше так не делать; он сидит в вещах Кису на кухне и ловит косые взгляды Сэхёка (так зовут незнакомого мужчину) на себе.  
Соно плевать. Абсолютно.  
Сэхёк уходит из квартиры через час и не возвращается - Кису говорит, что уехал домой. Соно только кивает; ему ужасно хочется спать и чего-нибудь дурацкого - обнять Кису, например. Вместо этого он предлагает посмотреть фильм.  
Кису засыпает на семидесятой минуте, прижавшись к боку Соно; тому кажется, что лучше всего умереть прямо сейчас - пока жизнь не кажется таким уж дерьмом.  
Соно пичкает себя обезболивающим на утро и едет в университет с совершенно пустой головой; он привычно прячется от чужих взглядов под капюшоном толстовки и думает о том, что практика Джухёна кончается послезавтра - скорее бы уже. Соно покупает пачку Marlboro, потому что в магазине нет привычных Parlament; возвращаться в пустую комнату общежития нету желания, а на улице прохладно, но он упорно шатается, пока небо не темнеет.  
Соно думает об очередной ночи, которую проведёт в пустой кофейне, и от этого немного тоскливо. Скорее от предстоящего безделья, чем отсутствия людей. Улица пустеет с каждым пройденным кварталом, и Соно смотрит себе под ноги без опаски врезаться в кого-нибудь. Он думает, что надо найти круглосуточный магазин и купить каких-нибудь овощей или фруктов; мысли об этом испаряются, когда в поле зрения попадает знакомое до боли (буквально) лицо. Кису стоит на краю тротуара в десяти шагах от замеревшего Соно; тот не успевает его окликнуть или сдвинуться с места - хочется забить на работу и забрать куда-нибудь бывшего одноклассника; плевать, что Кису относится к нему не так, как хотелось бы.  
Возле Кису тормозит смутно знакомая машина; Соно кажется, будто это намеренно происходит у него на глазах - за не тонированными стёклами прекрасно виден тот самый мужчина, который забирал Кису из бара.  
Так же прекрасно видно, как Кису залезает внутрь, а потом проходит, наверное, не больше двух секунд - словно короткий глоток воздуха для Соно, прежде чем тёплое и больное к Кису ломается; боль от этого не реальная, но в тысячу раз сильнее любой, какую он когда-либо чувствовал.  
Пальцы мужчины зарываются в осветлённые волосы, а Кису судорожно хватается за спинку водительского сиденья и весь дрожит, пока его целуют. Второй рукой Кису цепляется за чужое плечо и разве что на колени не переползает.  
Соно кажется, будто его вывернули наизнанку, встряхнули и вернули в прежнее состояния; в висках ноет, а ноги едва удерживают тело в вертикальном положении. Он и не знал, что бывает так - отвратительно, больно и почти до слёз; всё его существо наполняется жалостью и отвращением к себе, стоящему как дурак в десяти шагах от машины, где бывший одноклассник, красивый и тёплый, целуется с другим мужчиной.  
Сама жизнь втаптывает Соно в грязь; напоминает, что он не в сказке - неполноценные люди с толстой медицинской карточкой, где каждая страница исписана подробностями о различных стадиях болезней, обычно остаются ни с чем, а красивых геев трахают красивые мужчины. Соно всё равно бы не смог.  
Ночь пролетает быстро и как в тумане - Соно осознаёт, топится в своей бесполезности и незначимости; его тошнит, и внутри словно лопасти мельничные раскручиваются. Непонятно, где боль физическая, а какую выдаёт воспалённое сознание.  
Соно не идёт на пары, а валится на кровать в общежитии и тупо смотрит в потолок. Завтра у Джухёна кончается практика, и он обязательно вытащит из этого дерьма; главное - уснуть сейчас, дожить до этого "завтра", потому что гаденькое, низкое желание сдохнуть выползает из дальнего угла сознания. Соно не хочет кончать с собой просто потому, что его влюблённость оказался невзаимным и нихрена не светлым чувством. Он проваливается в беспокойный сон на непонятное количество времени.  
Посмотреть на время и мысли не возникает, потому что Соно просыпается от дикой боли в груди. Вместо крика боли из горла вырывается хрип - воздух будто исчезает из лёгких; пальцы бесполезно скребут по простыни, сминают её. Соно смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок и тщетно пытается вдохнуть ртом - губы бесполезно хватают воздух. В груди режет, конечности немеют, и голова разрывается от боли. Жизнь не пролетает перед глазами как в книгах; вообще ничего нет, кроме сжирающей боли. Перед глазами темнеет, и вот теперь у Соно впереди точно ёбаное нихуя.

Джухёну хочется смять и выбросить к чертям собачьим заключение о смерти. Обширный инфаркт - кто бы мог подумать, что такое случится со страдающим анемией двадцатидвухлетним Ю Соно.  
Похороны завтра, и меньше всего Джухён хочет идти туда.


End file.
